ব্রোকব্যাক মাউন্টেন
রজার ইবার্টের রিভিউয়ের অনুবাদ সিনেমার একটি দৃশ্যে এনিস জ্যাককে বলে, “There were two old guys shacked up together. They were the joke of the town, even though they were pretty tough old birds.” একদিন তাদের পিটাতে পিটাতে মেরে ফেলা হয়। এনিস আবারও বলে, “My dad, he made sure me and my brother saw it. For all I know, he did it.” বাল্যকালের এই স্মৃতি এনিস কোনদিন ভুলতে পারেনি। ব্রোকব্যাক মাউন্টেইনের দর্শকদেরও এই স্মৃতির কথাটা সিনেমা দেখার সময় বারবার মনে হবে। ভূতের সিনেমায় যখন আপনাকে বুঝিয়ে দেয়া হয়, ঐ ঘরে ভূত আছে, তখন ঐ ঘরের কথা বারবার মনে হয়। অ্যাং লি-র এই সিনেমায় বাল্যকালের স্মৃতিটাকেই “গোস্ট ইন দ্য রুম” হিসেবে আখ্যায়িত করা যায়। ছোটবেলায় এনিসের বাবা তাকে সমকামীদের ঘৃণা করতে শিখিয়েছিল। অথচ তার জন্য সমকামীদের ঘৃণা করার অর্থ ছিল নিজের অনুভূতিকে ঘৃণা করা। এর মধ্য দিয়েই সময় পেরিয়ে যায়, ওয়াইওমিং এর এক পাহাড়ী এলাকায় জ্যাকের সাথে তার যৌন সম্পর্ক গড়ে উঠে। এরও অনেক পরে তার বিয়ে ভেঙে যায়, তার জীবন একটি ট্রেলার আর টেলিভিশন সেটের মধ্যে আবদ্ধ হয়ে পড়ে। তারপরও সেই ব্যথা থেকে যায়: “Why don’t you let me be? It’s because of you, Jack, that I’m like this — nothing, and nobody.” কিন্তু এই বেদনার কারণ জ্যাক না। এর কারণ জ্যাক ও এনিসের ভালবাসা, যে ভালবাসার কোন পরিণতি নেই। ব্রোকব্যাক মাউন্টেইনকে “gay cowboy movie” হিসেবে বর্ণনা করা হয়েছে- যা খুব নিষ্ঠুর সরলীকরণ। এটা একটি স্থান ও কালের গল্প, যেখানে দুটি মানুষ তাদের সর্বশ্রেষ্ঠ অনুভূতিকে অস্বীকার করতে বাধ্য হচ্ছে। মানুষের জন্য তো ভালবাসার চেয়ে উত্তম অনুভূতি আর নেই। এই ট্র্যাজেডি তাই সর্বজনীন। এই ভালবাসা দুটি নারীর মধ্যে হতে পারত, হতে পারত ভিন্ন ধর্মগোষ্ঠীর দুজনের মধ্যে- হতে পারত যেকোন নিষিদ্ধ ভালবাসা। সিনেমায় কখনও এই নিষিদ্ধ ভালবাসার বৃহত্তর দিকটি দেখানো হয়নি, এর মাধ্যমে পরিচালক কোন দৃষ্টিভঙ্গিও প্রকাশ করতে চায়নি। কেবলই দুজন পুরুষের ভালবাসা দেখানো হয়েছে। এর চেয়ে বেশী কিছু দেখানোর আসলেই কোন প্রয়োজন ছিল না। অ্যাং লি এখানেই প্রজ্ঞার পরিচয় দিয়েছে। পুরো সিনেমাটাই ক্লোজ-আপ এর মধ্যে আবদ্ধ করে ফেলেছে। জ্যাক আর এনিসও তাদের জীবনকে এভাবে দেখে। জ্যাককে বলে, “You know I ain’t queer”, উত্তরে জ্যাক বলে, “Me, neither”। তাদের গল্প শুরু হয় ওয়াইওমিং-এ, ১৯৬৩ সালে। তখন এনিস (হিথ লেজার) ও জ্যাকের (জেইক জিলেনহাল) বয়স ছিল ১৯ এর মত। দুজনই পাহাড়ী এলাকায় ভেড়া চরানোর কাজ নেয়। এনিস একেবারেই মিতভাষী। সে কিসে ভয় করে তা বুঝে ওঠার আগেই, তাকে ভয় পাওয়া ও সার্বক্ষণিক তদারকিতে থাকার মর্ম বুঝিয়ে দেয়া হয়েছিল। অন্যদিকে জ্যাক একটু বহির্মুখী, সে একসময় রোডিও খেলত। ভেড়ার দেখাশোনা করে আর হুইস্কি খেয়েই তাদের কিছু দিন কেটে যায়। এরপর একদিন হঠাৎ করেই তাদের মধ্যে যৌনমিলন ঘটে, প্রথম সেক্সটা ছিল খুব উগ্র। ভোরে উঠে এনিস বলে, “This is a one-shot thing we got going on here,” জ্যাক তা স্বীকার করে নেয়। কিন্তু বাস্তবতা সেরকম ছিল না। খুব সামান্য কথা বলে তারা একে অপরের কাছ থেকে বিদায় নেয়: “I guess I’ll see ya around, huh?” তাদের বস (ড়্যান্ডি কোয়েইড) জ্যাককে বলে, পরবর্তী গ্রীষ্মে সে তাদেরকে দেখতে চায় না: “You guys sure found a way to make the time pass up there. You weren’t getting paid to let the dogs guard the sheep while you stemmed the rose.” কয়েক বছর পেরিয়ে যায়। দুজনেই বিয়ে করে। এরপর একদিন জ্যাক এনিসের সাথে দেখা করতে ওয়াইওমিং যায়। দেখা হওয়ার পর দুজনে দুজনকে প্রথম সেক্সের মতোই তীব্রভাবে কিস করে, তাদের তীব্র আবেগে কোন ভাটা পড়েনি বোঝা যায়। এরপর তারা নিয়মিতই দেখা করতে থাকে। এনিস স্ত্রীকে মাছ ধরার কথা বলে বেরিয়ে যায়, তারপর দুজনে মিলে প্রমোদ ভ্রমণ আর ক্যাম্পিং এ মত্ত থাকে। এনিসের স্ত্রী দুজনকে কিস করতে দেখে, কিন্তু দীর্ঘদিন কিছু বলে না। সে প্রতিবারই লক্ষ্য করে, জ্যাক খালি হাতে ফিরে আসে, সাথে কোন মাছ থাকে না। E. Annie Proulx এর একটি ছোটগল্প থেকে এই সিনেমা করা হয়েছে, চিত্রনাট্য লিখেছে ল্যারি ম্যাকমার্টি ও ডায়ানা ওসানা। এই গ্রীষ্মে আমি ম্যাকমার্টির “Lonesome Dove” ট্রাইলজি পড়লাম। যেহেতু সিনেমাটা দেখেছি সেহেতু বারবারই গাস ও উড্রোর আবেগটা বুঝতে পেরেছি। গল্পে এই দুই কাউবয় সারা জীবন একসাথে কাটিয়েছে। তাদের কেউই গে না: একজন মেয়েদেরকে বেশ ভালই পটাতে পারে, আরেক জন জীবনে এক মেয়ের ভালবাসা হারানো নিয়ে সবসময়ই হা-হুতাশ করে। তারা দুজনেই সেক্সের ক্ষেত্রে স্ট্রেইট, কিন্তু যে সমাজে পুরুষদের আচার-ব্যবহার কেমন হতে হবে তা পূর্বনির্ধারিত এবং তাদের অনুভূতিও নিয়ম-নীতির মাধ্যমে আবদ্ধ সে সমাজ তাদের জীবনকে পঙ্গু করে দিয়েছে। ব্রোকব্যাক মাউন্টেইন তার গল্প সুন্দরভাবে বলতে পেরেছে। এটা হয়তো কোন “গ্রেট মুভি” না, হয়ত মেলোড্রামা, হয়ত বা “গে কাউবয় সিনেমা”। কিন্তু সিনেমার নির্মাতারা জ্যাক ও এনিসের ব্যক্তিগত অনুভূতির প্রতি এত গুরুত্ব আরোপ করেছে যে, পর্যবেক্ষণ ক্ষমতার দিক দিয়ে এটা বারিমানের (ইংমার বার্গম্যান নামে পরিচিত) সিনেমার সমপর্যায়ে পৌঁছে গেছে। অদ্ভুত হলেও সত্যি: সিনেমার বিষয়বস্তু যত সুনির্দিষ্ট হয় সিনেমাটি ততই সর্বজনীন হয়ে পড়ে, কারণ নির্দিষ্ট কোন ব্যক্তির চরিত্র যত ভালভাবে ফুটে উঠে ততই তা সবার জন্য প্রযোজ্য হয়ে উঠে। আমি কল্পনা করি, অনেকে হয়ত এই সিনেমা দেখে নিজের জীবনের কোন একটি আকাঙ্ক্ষার কথা চিন্তা করবে এবং কাঁদতে বাধ্য হবে। সে হয়ত মেরিনে যোগ দিতে চেয়েছিল, চেয়েছিল চিত্রশিল্পী বা কেবিনেট নির্মাতা হতে; এই চাওয়াই তাকে কাঁদাবে। জ্যাক, এনিসের তুলনায় অনেক সহজেই নিজের সমকামী চরিত্রটি মেনে নিতে পেরেছিল। চাহিদার তাগিদে আর হতাশায় সে একদিন মেক্সিকোতে গিয়ে পুরুষ পতিতার সন্ধান করে। পতিতাবৃত্তির সাথে অনেক ট্র্যাজেডি, বিপদ ও দুঃখ জড়িয়ে থাকে; তারপরও মানুষের প্রকৃতি তা বরণ করে নেয়। সমাজ বোধহয় মানুষের চাহিদার কথা জানে, এজন্যই তো প্রতিটি সমাজ কোন না কোন উপায়ে সেই চাহিদা মেটাবার ব্যবস্থা করে দেয়। জ্যাক মনে করে, একদিন সে ও এনিস একটি ড়্যাঞ্চ কিনে নিজেদের মত থাকা শুরু করবে। কিন্তু বাল্যকালের সেই স্মৃতির কথা মনে করে এনিস বলে, “This thing gets hold of us at the wrong time and wrong place and we’re dead.” হ্যাঁ, এরকম হত্যার ঘটনা তো অনেকই ঘটেছে। ১৯৯৮ সালে ওয়াইওমিং এ ম্যাথিউ শেপার্ড হত্যা, ১৯৯৩ সালে সালে নেব্রাস্কাতে টিনা ব্র্যান্ডন হত্যা- তো এরই সাক্ষ্য বহন করে। আর মুসলিম বিশ্বে তো পরিবারের সম্মান রক্ষার্থে ভাইরা নিজেদের বোনকে হত্যা করেছে। এনিসের স্ত্রী এলমা (মিশেল উইলিয়াম্‌স) ও জ্যাকের স্ত্রী লুরিন (অ্যান হ্যাথাওয়ে) এর জীবন খুব ভদ্র ও অর্থপূর্ণভাবে দেখানো হয়েছে। এরাও সিনেমার গুরুত্বপূর্ণ চরিত্র, তাদেরকেও এই অবৈধ প্রেমের ভিক্টিম হিসেবে দেখানো হয়েছে। এক দৃশ্যে এলমাকে শক্তিশালী হতে দেখা যায়, সে এনিসের মাছ ধরতে যাওয়ার ব্যাপারে সন্দেহ পোষণ করে। কিন্তু জ্যাক ও এনিসকে প্রথম কিস করতে দেখার অনেক পরের কাহিনী এটা। এতদিন লেগেছে, কারণ এত বছরের জীবনে এলমা কোনদিন এ ধরণের কিছু শোনেনি, সে এ ধরণের পরিস্থিতিতে সিদ্ধান্ত নেয়ার জন্য মোটেই প্রস্তুত না। বর্তমানে তাও জেরি স্প্রিংগারের মতো টেলিভিশন অনুষ্ঠান আছে যেখানে সব ধরণের মানুষের জীবন তুলে ধরা হয়, অবশ্য সেটাও খুব একটা ভাল না, সবাই সেখানে নিজেকে রক্ষা করার চেষ্টা করে। আর ১৯৬৩ সালের টিভিতে তো এ ধরণের কিছুই ছিল না। ২০০৫ এ এসেও অবস্থার খুব বেশী পরিবর্তন হয়নি। ব্রোকব্যাক মাউন্টেইনের অস্কার প্রচারণার এক পোস্টারে জ্যাক ও এনিসকে একসাথে দেখানো হয়েছিল, সিনেমার মূল পোস্টার তো আরও সৎ থাকার চেষ্টা করেছে। অ্যাং লি এমন এক পরিচালক, যার সিনেমায় একসাথে অনেকগুলো সময় এবং অনেকগুলো জাতির কথা উঠে আসে। তাদের মধ্যে একটা সাধারণ বিষয় থাকে: সিনেমার চরিত্রগুলোর প্রতি এক অন্তর্জাত সহানুভূতি। তাইওয়ানে জন্ম নিয়ে অ্যাং লি ব্রিটিশ, মার্কিন, চীনা, স্ট্রেইট, গে; সবাইকে নিয়ে সিনেমা বানায়। তার কল্পবিজ্ঞান চলচ্চিত্র “হাল্ক” এর বিষয়বস্তু ছিল এক এলিয়েন, যাকে ভুল বোঝা হয়। আর এই ব্রোকব্যাক মাউন্টেইনে লি পুরো গল্পের বাঁকগুলোর প্রতি খুব সম্মান দেখিয়েছে। শেষের দৃশ্যে যখন একটি চরিত্রকে একাকীত্ব গ্রাস করে তখন পর্যন্ত এই সম্মান বজায় ছিল। শেষের দৃশ্যে দেখানো হয়, এনিস জ্যাকের বাবা, মা-র সাথে দেখা করতে এসেছে। এখানে কিছু কথা বলা হয়েছে, বলা হয়নি অনেক কিছুই; সব মিলিয়ে হৃদয় ভেঙে দেয়ার মত দৃশ্য। জ্যাকের বাল্যকালের ঘর দেখান হয়, বোঝানো হয় নিজের অনুভূতিকে সম্মান করতে জ্যাকের কত ত্যাগ স্বীকার করতে হয়েছিল। তবে একটা বিষয়ে আমরা কখনই নিশ্চিত হতে পারি না: শেষের দিকে ফ্ল্যাশব্যাকে যে মৃত্যুর দৃশ্য দেখানো হয়, জ্যাকের ক্ষেত্রে কি আসলে তা-ই ঘটেছিল? নাকি সেটা এনিসের কল্পনা ছিল? এনিসের বাল্যকালের স্মৃতির কথা আমরা আগেই শুনেছি: “made sure me and my brother saw it.” এই স্মৃতি থেকেই কি ফ্ল্যাশব্যাকের জন্ম হয়েছিল? রেটিং * রটেন টম্যাটোস: ৮৭% (২২৩টি রিভিউ ভিত্তিতে) * মেটাক্রিটিক: ৮৭/১০০ (৪১টি রিভিউ এর ভিত্তিতে) * আইএমডিবি: ৭.৮/১০ * রজার ইবার্ট: ৪/৪ * একাডেমি পুরস্কার: সেরা পরিচালক, সেরা চিত্রনাট্য, সেরা মৌলিক সঙ্গীত * বাফটা পুরস্কার: সেরা ছবি, সেরা পরিচালক, সেরা পার্শ্ব অভিনেতা, সেরা চিত্রনাট্য বিষয়শ্রেণী:২০০৫ বিষয়শ্রেণী:রোমান্টিক ড্রামা বিষয়শ্রেণী:ট্র্যাজেডি বিষয়শ্রেণী:এলজিবিটি বিষয়শ্রেণী:নব্য ওয়েস্টার্ন বিষয়শ্রেণী:ইংরেজি বিষয়শ্রেণী:অ্যাং লি